Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force
Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force (特殊隊 龍魔法力 (ドラゴン ウィザード フォース) Tokushu-tai Doragon Uizādo Fōsu; lit. Special Squad Dragon Force) is the twelfth Tokushu-tai Series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, the series is slated to air this May 4, 2015 on GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot A group of evil wizards called the Beast Wizard Syndicate to be led by their leader, Don Alejandrino Fuentebella, is searching a young girl named Evangeline Kusakabe, who is said to be the keeper of the most powerful gem called Infinity Gem, and use her for evil purposes in order to accomplish their mission -- to eradicate all humans and to destroy the entire World of Humans. To prevent this, eight extraordinary individuals who were chosen by Evangeline herself to fight against the vicious Beast Wizards. Now that Evangeline and the World of Humans are in danger, these eight individuals will fight and defeat the Beast Wizards in order to save her and the entire World of Humans. Characters Elemental Dragon Wizard Force Metallic Dragon Wizard Force Allies Wizards of Zodiac The Hanazawa Clan *Robert Hanazawa (Anaira Hanazawa's father and Minerva Hanazawa's father-in-law; grandfather of Evangeline Hanazawa) *Anaira Hanazawa (Robert Hanazawa's daughter and Minerva Hanazawa's partner; father of Evangeline Hanazawa) *Minerva Kasahara-Hanazawa† (Robert Hanazawa's daughter-in-law and Anaira Hanazawa's wife; mother of Evangeline Hanazawa) *Evangeline Hanazawa (Anaira and Minerva Hanazawa's daughter; granddaughter of Robert Hanazawa) Faiz Broadcasting Network *Robert Nagano / Robert Hanazawa *Noriko Hirose *Hitomi Kinoshita Civilians *Evangeline Kusakabe / Evangeline Hanazawa *Shinnosuke Kasahara Villains Beast Wizard Syndicate =Arsenal= Henshin Device Elemental Dragon Wizard Force *Dragon WizarDriver◆User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force' henshin device, weapons revealed *Dragon WizarSpin Top Metallic Dragon Wizard Force *Dragon WizarDriver◆ *Dragon WizarSpin Top Wizards Of Zodiac *Zodiac Driver◆ *ZodiacSpin Top **Aries ZodiacSpin Top **Taurus ZodiacSpin Top **Gemini ZodiacSpin Top **Cancer ZodiacSpin Top **Leo ZodiacSpin Top **Virgo ZodiacSpin Top **Libra ZodiacSpin Top **Scorpio ZodiacSpin Top **Sagittarius ZodiacSpin Top **Capricorn ZodiacSpin Top **Aquarius ZodiacSpin Top **Pisces ZodiacSpin Top Beast Wizard Syndicate *Beast WizarDriver ◆ *Beast WizarSpin Top **Emperor WizarSpin Top **Empress WizarSpin Top **Ace WizarSpin Top **Rouge WizarSpin Top **Gremlin WizarSpin Top Weapons Elemental Dragon Wizard Force *Dragon WizarSaber Metallic Dragon Wizard Force *Dragon WizArrow Wizards Of Zodiac *ArieSpear *TauruKnuckle *GemiDagger *CanClipper *Leo Fang *Virgo Defender *Libra Saber *Scorpio Lance/Venom Lance *SagiSonic Arrow *CapriHammer *AquaBlaster *PisRod Beast Wizard Syndicate *EmpeLance *EmpreScepter *Ace Saber *Rouge Blaster *GremHammer Miscellaneous Equipment :Legend:◆ Elemental Dragon Wizard Force, ◆ Mettalic Dragon Wizard Force, ◆ Wizards of Zodiac, ◆ Beast Wizard Syndicate *Dragon WizarSpell Spin Brace◆◆ *ZodiacSpell Spin Brace◆ *Beast Spellcast Brace◆ Episodes The episodes were divided into story arcs called "Mages". *First Crisis Mage (Spellcasts 01-05) *Second Crisis Mage (Spellcasts 06-present) The episodes referred here as "Spellcasts". *Spellcast 01: Here Comes The First Crisis (05/04/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFTheBeginning ***In 2008, the Beast Wizard Syndicate invaded the World of Humans after they found out that the Infinity Gem was in the possession of Minerva Hanazawa, the wife of Anaira Hanazawa and the mother of Evangeline Hanazawa. *Spellcast 02: Minerva's Promise (05/05/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFMinervasPromise ***Anaira, Minerva and Evangeline went back home safely. In the course of time, Minerva gave Anaira the Infinity Gem to keep it securely as a promise. *Spellcast 03: A Wife's Sacrifice (05/06/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFAWifesSacrifice ***Minerva went to Anaira and Robert along with Evangeline to stop the fight against Alejandrino and the Beast Wizards. *Spellcast 04: Anaira's Sacrifice (05/07/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFAnairasSacrifice ***Anaira gave the Infinity Gem to Evangeline and she told to her father to bring her child and escape away for their safety. *Spellcast 05: First Crisis Ends (05/08/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFEndOfFirstCrisis ***After defeating Alejandrino, Anaira fought and defeated the remaining Beast Wizards in order to save the World of Humans. *Spellcast 06: The Start Of Second Crisis (05/11/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFHereComesDragoWizardForce ***Evangeline went to the World of Humans along with Ryoko and Takemi, but they were followed by Reiji. After that, Reiji told to Alejandrino that Evangeline was in the World of Humans. Because of that, Alejandrino ordered his henchmen to attack the said world and find Evangeline. *Spellcast 07: Accidentally Reunited (05/12/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFAnairaMeetsEvangeline ***Ryoko provided a new secret headquarters for the Dragon Wizard Force team. Meanwhile, Anaira saved Evangeline's life after a killer truck entered. They were accidentally met to each other afterwards. *Spellcast 08: Alejandrino Returns (05/13/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFAlejandrinoReturns ***After seven years, Alejandrino returned back to the World of Humans as Don Alejandrino Fuentebella. *Spellcast 09: The Unexpected Faceoff (05/14/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFAnairaVSDonAlejandrino ***After the event, Anaira and Don Alejandrino faced up in a one-on-one match. *Spellcast 10: Battle Challenge (05/15/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFBeastWizardsChallengeDragonWizards ***The Beast Wizards challenged the Dragon Wizards in a battle challenge. *Spellcast 11: Dragon Wizards In Danger (05/18/2015) **Official Hashtag: #DWFDragonWizardsInDanger ***The Dragon Wizards went to Port of Haruo after they found out that the Beast Wizards went and wreak havoc there. Unfortunately, they were put in danger during their fight. Cast Main Cast *Anaira Hanazawa / Dragon Wizard 1 (花沢 アナイラ/ドラゴンウィザード1 Hanazawa Anaira/Doragon U~izādo 1): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura)User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force' lead stars revealed *Ryosuke Hosogai / Dragon Wizard 2 (細貝 良介/ドラゴンウィザード2 Hosogai Ryōsuke/Doragon U~izādo 2): Tomokazu Nakagawa (中沢 智和 Nakazawa Tomokazu) *Helena Oshikawa / Dragon Wizard 3 (押川 ヘレナ/ドラゴンウィザード3 Oshikawa Herena/Doragon U~izādo 3): Margaret Ueda (上田 マーガレット Ueda Māgaretto) *Ryoko Takasugi / Dragon Wizard 4 (高杉 涼子/ドラゴンウィザード4 Takasugi Ryōko/Doragon U~izādo 4): Reiko Sabatame (サバタメ レイコ Sabatame Reiko) *Erika Nakazato / Dragon Wizard 5 (中里 エリカ/ドラゴンウィザード5 Nakazato Erika/Doragon U~izādo 5): Gwyneth Kanade (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu) *Naoki Sugimoto / Dragon Wizard 6 (杉本 直樹/ドラゴンウィザード6 Sugimoto Naoki/Doragon U~izādo 6): Ryotaro Uesugi (上杉 良太郎 Uesugi Ryōtarō) *Anaira Onodera / Dragon Wizard 7 (小野寺 アナイラ/ドラゴンウィザード7 Onodera Anaira/Doragon U~izādo 7): Anaira Ryoko Nishizono (西園 アナイラ涼子 Nishizono Anaira Ryōko) *Mika Shiratori / Dragon Wizard 8 (白鳥 美香/ドラゴンウィザード8 Shiratori Mika/Doragon U~izādo 8): Miyuki Nakazato (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki) *Don Alejandrino Fuentebella / Emperor (ドン·アレジャンドリーノ·フエンテベラ/エンペラー Don Arejandorīno Fuentebera/Enperā): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force' second batch of casts revealed *Evangeline Kusakabe/Evangeline Hanazawa: Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi) Supporting Cast *Takemi Ono/Aries: Rei Takeda (武田 レイ Takeda Rei) *Keisuke Yoshida/Taurus: Takeru Takenoko (筍 タケル Takenoko Takeru) *Tomomi Okada/Gemini: Junko Hosogai (細貝 純子 Hosogai Junko) *Ryuunosuke Imai/Cancer: Shiro Takahashi (高橋 史郎 Takahashi Shirō) *Haruto Kusaka/Leo: Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Inoue Aikawa/Virgo: Natsumi Iketani (池谷 なつみ Iketani Natsumi) *Gwen Matsunaga/Libra: Takemi Horie (堀江 武見 Horie Takemi) *Ryota Nishida/Scorpio: Katsuhiro Kinjo (金城 勝弘 Kinjō Katsuhiro) *Ryoko Ashihara/Sagittarius: Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira) *Katsuhiro Ono/Capricorn: Yuusuke Oshikawa (押川 祐介 Oshikawa Yūsuke) *Chisato Nakamura/Aquarius: Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Yuusuke Ishida/Pisces: Hirofumi Nogawa (野川 博文 Nogawa Hirofumi) *Robert Nagano/Robert Hanazawa: Takeshi Miyazono (宮園 武史 Miyazono Takeshi) *Noriko Hirose: Ryoko Takagi (高木 涼子 Takagi Ryōko) *Shinnosuke Kasahara: Yuri Oguchi (小口 由利 Oguchi Yuri) *Hitomi Kinoshita: Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Aisha Tatsumi/Empress: Rina Kamiki (上木 りな Kamiki Rina) *Reiji Nakazato/Ace: Hiro Inui (乾 ヒロ Inui Hiro) *Hiroya Hosogai/Rouge: Kai Fujiwara (藤原 カイ Fujiwara Kai) *Mikoto Horie/Gremlin: Hitomi Moritaka (森高 ひとみ Moritaka Hitomi) Guest Cast *Minerva Kasahara-Hanazawa: Shizuru Sawajiri (沢尻 しずる Sawajiri Shizuru) (1-3) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Dragon Wizard 1: Fukuzawa Anaira *Dragon Wizard 2: Hoshikawa Ryota *Dragon Wizard 3: Takagi Minori *Dragon Wizard 4: Shiratori Mikoto *Dragon Wizard 5: Tachihara Hitomi *Dragon Wizard 6: Fukuzawa Ryoji *Dragon Wizard 7: Okamoto Erika *Dragon Wizard 8: Nakahara Kyoko *Aries: Asagiri Gwen *Taurus: Kaneda Chuck *Gemini: Inoue Riku *Cancer: Izumi Hironari *Leo: Oguchi Yusuke *Virgo: Hachisuka Fumiko *Libra: Katsumura Ai *Scorpio: Fukuda Masaki *Sagittarius: Takanori Akira *Capricorn: Fujiyoshi Ryo *Aquarius: Moritaka Reiko *Pisces: Yamada Mutsuki *Emperor: Shiratori Seiji *Empress: Fukui Hitomi *Ace: Yamagata Hiroshi *Rouge: Kamiki Hayato *Gremlin: Matsunaga Kotomi Theme songs Opening theme *「Raise The Time ~02 · 18 · 2015~」 **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x The Ghost Mafia Crew **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) Ending theme to be added Credit Staff *Original Story (原作): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Writer (脚本): Tatsumi Mika (辰巳 美香) *Planning (計画): Ogami Rei (大神 レイ) *Art Director (美術監督): Takahashi Ryo (高橋 涼) *Character Design (キャラクターデザイン): Hosogai Ryota (細貝 良太) *FX Director (FX所長): Kimura Shotaro (木村 正太郎) *Supervisor (スーパーバイザー): Onodera Chisato (GP-NET) (小野寺 千里, GP-NET) *Producers (プロデューサー): Murakami Ayumi (GP-NET) (村上 あゆみ, GP-NET), Date Makoto (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions) (日付 誠, ダーッケー·ライック·プロ), Okada Miyuki (Protocol Entertainment) (岡田 みゆき, プロト·エンター), Ashihara Hidenori (Project Tokushu-tai) (芦原 秀典, プロジェクト特殊隊) *Music (音楽): Yamanaka Chiharu (山中 千春) *Music Producer (音楽プロデューサー): Maruyama Chisato (丸山 千里) *V.F: Akazawa Kyosuke (赤沢 京介) *F.C: Takahashi Hiroyuki (高橋 博之) *C.A: Okamoto Kaori (岡本 かおり) *MA: Matsunaga Kohei (松永 浩平) *MA Opening (MAオープニング): Takeda Rui (武田 ルイ) *Editor (編集者): Watanabe Ayumi (渡辺 あゆみ) *Cinematographer (撮影監督): Hosokawa Shinnosuke (細川 真之介) *Lighting (照明): Murakami Hiroya (村上博也), Akashi Gentaro (明石 源太郎), Yamamura Ryohei (山村 良平) *EED: Hosogai Jun (細貝 潤) *Sound Effects (サウンドエフェクト): Yamamoto Ryota (山本 良太), Shiratori Kaori (白鳥 かおり) *Internet (インターネット): Tatsumi Ryotaro (辰己 良太郎) *Illustration (イラスト): Takaoka Mashiro (高岡 真城) *VFX Design (VFXデザイン): Ono Takeshi, Okamoto Yuya (URU Graphics) (小野 武 岡本 裕也, URU Graphics) *Miniature Maker (ミニチュアメーカー): Hasegawa Sho (長谷 川翔) *Production Design (生産設計): Fukuzawa Kaori (福沢 香織) *Unit Production Manager (単位製造部長): Takanori Nao (孝典 奈央) *Stunt Coordinator (スタントコーディネーター): Tachibana Kazuhiro (Rockwell Stunts) (立花 和弘 ,ロックウェルスタント) *Car Stunt(カースタント): Shinozaki Ryoko (Rohan Racing) (篠崎 涼子,ロハン·レーシング), Sabatame Reiko (サバタメ レイコ) *Stunt Choreography (スタント振付): Otsuka Hiroshi (大塚 浩) *Director of Photography (写真の監督): Kawahara Miyuki (川原 みゆき) *2nd Unit Director (第二部監督): Takamura Ryosuke (高村 良介) *Special Effects (特殊効果): Kusaka Shiro, Ono Kyoko (URU Graphics) (日下 史郎 小野 京子,URU Graphics) *Special FX Director (特撮監督): Hanazawa Kyoko (花澤 京子) *Prop Master (プロップマスター): Kawaguchi Hiroto (川口 寛人) *Costume Design (衣装設計): Takeda Koichiro *Set Decorator (セット設計): Maruyama Haruna *Make-up Artist (メイク): Hisui Yumi, Nagasaki Akira *Stylist (スタイリスト): Kasahara Mikoto *Location Manager (場所マネージャー): Fujiyoshi Naoko *Script Supervisor (スクリプター): Harada Kouta *Lighting Director (照明監督): Takeda Atsushi *Cameramen (カメラマン): Ono Masayuki, Kimura Eiji, Nakazawa Kenta, Usui Daisuke *Production Coordinator (生産コーディネーター): Kusaka Hajime *Story Editor (ストーリーエディター): Matsuda Reiko *Extras Casting (余分鋳造): Ueda Hirofumi *Utility (ユーティリティ): Shirakawa Ryosuke, Hanazawa Kyo, Asatani Kenji *Line Producer (ラインプロデューサー): Murakami Takemi *Graphic Artist (グラフィックアーチスト): Kimura Gentaro, Matsuzaka Yousuke *Executive-in-charge of Production (生産の幹部で充電): Katsumura Takeshi *Executive-in-charge of Post-Production (ポスプロの幹部で充電): Tachibana Chiharu *Executive-in-charge of Music (音楽の幹部で充電): Hoshikawa Atsuko *Technical Director (テクニカルディレクター): Nakamura Inoue *Music Supervisor (音楽スーパーバイザ): Shiratori Hikaru *Supervising Music Editor (音楽エディタを監督): Hino Yuichi *Music Engineer (音楽エンジニア): Yamanaka Keisuke *Music Coordinator (音楽コーディネーター): Kawamura Kosuke *3D Animation (3Dアニメーター): Kataoka Tomokazu, Sawajiri Yuri *Associate Producer (アソシエイト·プロデューサー): Shiratori Ryuji *Creative Consultant/Creative Head (創造コンサルタント/創造頭): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Supervising Sound Editor (サウンドエディタを監督): Hayashi Naoko *Re-Recording Mixer (再レコーディングミキサー): Fukuyama Ayako *Sound Effects Editor (効果音エディター): Nakagawa Takeru *Digital Synthesizing (デジタル合成): Nogawa Yumi, Harada Chise, Chiba Satoru, Kogure Haruo, Endoh Seiji, Iketani Minori, Matsumoto Ryo, Asakawa Mai, Inoue Ryoko, Takeda Shinpei *Production Supervisor (生産監督者): Aikawa Kotaro *Post-Production Supervisor (ポスプロスーパーバイザー): Shirakawa Yuuto *Assistant Editor (助編集): Fukuyama Gentaro *VFX Supervisor (VFXスーパーバイザー): Andrea Jane Horyugi (URU Graphics) *CG Design (CGデザイン): Onodera Kazumi, Narukawa Keisuke, Mochida Rei, Nakahara Eri, Matsunaga Takeshi, Hase Shinji, Kusakabe Chisato (URU Graphics) *Effect Supervisor (エフェクトスーパーバイザー): Matsuyama Hidenori (URU Graphics) *4K UHD Coordinator (4K UHDコーディネーター): Katsumura Ryoko *Executive Producer (幹部生産者): Katsumura Takeshi *AVP For Drama (ドラマのためのAVP): Ryu Ryeol Hye *Action Director (アクション監督): Nakazato Anaira (Rockwell Stunts) *Director (監督): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Presented by (製作): GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment Notes *This series is the first Tokushu-tai series to be shot in 2160p 4K UHD format. *This series is the first, and so far, only Tokushu-tai series to be created and directed by only one person. In this case, this series was created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. *This will be the reunion project of Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Anaira Ramones (since Nathreikka von Karthana X Monsters In The Sea: The Ultimate Hero Legend War movie),User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/Rykkhofhra to Anaira: She has a potential skill in acting Rykkhofhra, Tomokazu Nakagawa, Margaret Ueda, Gwyneth Kanade, Natsumi Iketani and Noriko Fujibayashi (since Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad); Margaret, Ryo Sugimoto, Junko Hosogai, Hiro Inui, Kai Fujiwara, Rei Takeda and Shiro Takahashi (since I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A); Reiko Sabatame, Takeshi Miyazono and Takeru Takenoko (since Tokushu-tai Acceleration X); Rykkhofhra and Takeru (since Monsters In The Sea); Anaira Ryoko Nishizono and Katsuhiro Kinjo (since Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters); and Anaira and Natsumi Morioka (since Kids Rule). *This is the first TV series between Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Reiko Sabatame, albeit they were worked before in Atlantic Force. **Although Rykkhofhra and Reiko were worked before in Atlantic Force, they were never interact with each other since both of them portrayed only one character, both in adult and child versions. References External links *Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force's Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter Account of Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force Category:2015 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series